Sick in Bed
by Weeping Blood
Summary: Mika takes care of Yuu while he's sick in bed. Find out the trouble Yuu gets in when he refuses to eat the soup Mika made him! Fluff/One-shot


A/N: I have become complete MikaYuu trash, damnit. I cannot stop writing about them. Whether it be only one-shots, I need some inspiration for this upcoming multi-chapter fic i'll be writing for them when I finish my fairy tail one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mikaela, Yuuichirou, or any other characters from Seraph of the end/Owari no Seraph

* * *

''Yuu-chan~'' The sound of Mika's cheery singing voice caused Yuu to get a bit startled, he could have sworn he was alone in the house. He shut closed the book he was reading, mumbling curses under his breath with an annoying cough that followed after. He's been sick with a fever, and has been at home all week. Mika, of course took time out of his week to visit him the entire time. Even with school, and studying keeping him busy.

''Yuuuu-chan~'' The blond finally burst through his bedroom door, a bowl of soup in his hand and a smile with those bright blue eyes beaming on his charming face. The raven haired boy's eye twitched, before finally turning to see the blond walking towards him with the bowl of soup.

''No way in hell I'm-'' Yuu coughed harshly, ''Eating that soup again.'' the raven haired boy scoffed. Mika merely just pouted in response,

''But you need to get better, Yuu-chan!'' Mika placed the bowl on the small table beside the bed, ''It's lonely not having you at school.''

Yuu stubbornly turned away, crossing his arms. ''I'm fine, I don't need you worrying about me.'' His words were followed with a sneeze, causing Mika to sigh. He placed his forehead against Yuu's, causing the emerald eyed boy to blush a bright red color. ''M-M-Mika, what the hell?''

''Baka Yuu-chan, your fever is still really high!'' The blond said in a serious tone, completely oblivious Yuu's blushing. Yuu just scoffed and hid under his blanket,

''I'm not eating that soup again, it tastes disgusting.'' Yuu protested, followed by a cough.

''But I made it specially for you!'' Mika pouted, ''Yuu-chan's always so mean.''

''You suck at cooking.''

''You weren't saying that while you stuffed your face with those cookies I made you for Christmas last year.'' Mika confidently boasted with a smile, but groaned when he got no reply from Yuu.

''Yuu-chan!'' He ripped the covers off Yuu, earning a glare from the emerald eyed boy. ''You need to eat the soup!''

''Feh, and if I don't?'' Yuu immediately regretted his words when he found himself pinned on the bed in a split second, as Mika gave him that 'Don't test me' glare, as their faces were practically nearly inches apart. Yuu swallowed nervously, and could have sworn he felt his fever broke from the way the blond kept testing his self-control.

''Yuu-chan...'' He kept a tight hold on the boy's wrists, and Yuu practically felt his warm breath on his face. Even if he was being threatened right now, he couldn't help being a bit turned on at how aggressive the blond was being, and the way his bright sapphire blue eyes looked when you stare directly at them. The husky way his voice sounded when he was pissed off, god it was irresistible. Honestly, this isn't the first time he had lustful thoughts about Mika. He just... never had the guts to act on those thoughts.

It didn't take long for Yuu to notice he was staring at Mika for a bit too long, and the blond obviously took notice. Instead of getting uncomfortable like Yuu originally assumed, Mika smiled and chuckled. ''You look so cute right now Yuu-chan, I could just kiss you~''

Realizing Mika let go of his wrists, his hand caressed his pale skinned cheek, ''Then do it.'' his fingers felt up his curly blond locks ''Kiss me.'' He brought their faces closer, and their lips practically brushed against each other.

''Nuh-uh!'' Mika teased, pulling away. ''Eat your soup first.''

Yuu's eye twitched, and he grumbled under his breath. ''Fine! I'll eat the damn soup.'' He sat up, and put the bowl on his lap,

''Want me to feed it to you?'' Mika offered,

''Go to hell.'' Yuu said, though his cheeks were still a bright crimson color.

''Love you too, Yuu-chan~''

* * *

A/N: Review and give me your thoughts?~


End file.
